


Gloves off

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Gloves off

“You’ve teased me all night.” He grunted.

I shrugged, laying my clutch down on the dresser, shimmying slightly as I pulled the hem of my dress lower.

“You’re not going to do anything about it, so.” I shrugged again.

He frustrated me. I would spend all evening sending him flirtatious glances, would sit in his lap, press against his chest, tell him exactly what I wanted him to do to me, but still everything remained so Vanilla.

I’d have had him in a dark corner of that club if he’d let me.

“Are you mad at me or something? You’re being short with me.” He walked over and placed his hands on my shoulder. I didn’t want to turn to face him because I knew that I would want to forget it and move on, and then things would never change.

I knew the reason. He’d just come out of a long term relationship where the passion had gone, but that didn’t mean we had to lose our spark so quickly, I wouldn’t let us fizzle out like that.

“Maybe I’m getting tired of the same old routine. You’ve said that I’ve teased you all night so why have you done nothing about it? Any other man would.” I unzipped the back of my dress, stepping away from him towards the closet and out of it.

“Fine. I’ll do what I’ve really wanted to do.” I still didn’t turn but I heard him walking away. I thought he might just get straight into bed.

Out of curiosity I had to turn around to see what he was doing when I heard a zip. He was standing next to his kit bag, digging around in it for something.

“What are you doing?”

“Just stand by the bed facing away from me.” I did as he commanded, and stood facing the head board.

I knew when he moved to stand beside me, but what I did not expect was the first smack of his hand against my ass, except his hand was more padded. I cocked my head to look at him, all he did was smirk back at me.

“Bend over.”

I bent over the bed, my hands gathering up a handful of the duvet.

“Are you wearing your gloves?”

I heard a chuckle as he smacked my ass lightly again.

“Keep them on.” I rolled over and, grabbing him by his shoulders, pulled him down on top of me. His shirt was unbuttoned to just above his belly button. I popped the rest with ease before shoving the material off of him, pressing my mouth to every inch of his neck, chest and shoulders that I could reach as I writhed beneath him, his gloved hands palming my breasts through my bra.

I hooked my forefingers in his belt loops, dragging my lips along his jaw line. He grunted softly, hips bucking gently against mine as he wriggled free of the trousers, his length pressing against the elastic of my panties.

He tried pushing the cups of my bra upward but to no avail, the gloves were too bulky to give him any real control. “Scheiße.” He mumbled.

I smiled up at him, giving him a quick wink before slipping my hands behind my back and unfastening my bra. As I did he shoved his boxers down, moving to unfasten his right glove I grabbed his wrist, mouthing ‘no’.

He used one large gloved finger to slip the material of my panties to the side before pressing his hot mouth against my skin, his warm breath tickling it. I squirmed in anticipation before his tongue flicked out and tapped against my clit. He looked up at me, moving his mouth away, which earnt a little groan.

He teased me a bit, rubbing just the head of his cock between my slick folds, antagonizing me before moving into me. Our hips bumped along in an incoherent rhythm.

He brought his head up and we kissed sloppily, mouths locked together as his hands cupped my ass, pulling me into his lap.

His fingers traced down my neck, down my spine to the small of my back making me shiver, the smooth material of the glove sending tingles spiralling downward.

He pressed his lips against the nape of my neck, and I could feel his smirk as he whispered “too vanilla, no?”


End file.
